


[翻譯] Untitled (kid! Spock)

by robinsonola



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock在一次任務中被變成了四歲小孩</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Untitled (kid! Spock)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled (kid!Spock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75918) by [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg). 



Jim聽得見自己提高的聲音裡的驚慌，但他克制不住自己。這整個情況把他給嚇壞了。

「Bones！你就不能做些什麼嗎？！」

他的首席醫官似乎在大皺眉頭和捧腹大笑間左右為難。

「Jim，我在試了！但那些Xenatoth星人不肯告訴我們他們詭異的『儀式』到底對他做了什麼，除了明顯可見的部分，這個……這個小尖耳朵混帳又不讓我靠近檢查他！」

不用說Jim也知道！事實上，Spock不讓任何人靠近，除了……

一隻小小的手拽了下他的制服長褲，手的主人正躲在Jim背後，盯著McCoy瞧。Spock自從離開那星球上舉行儀式的洞穴之後，就一直把Jim抓個死緊。他瞪著Bones，高傲但清晰地說：

「你不克制自己的情緒還罵我還一直想碰我的Jim。我。不。喜。歡。你。」

Bones舉起雙手，接著把臉埋進手裡，顯然是投降了。Jim絕望地看著醫療室裡另外一個人──他的通訊官。

「Uhura？」

Uhura已經從起初的抓狂狀態變成一臉好玩的樣子(whose own discrete freak out planet-side had begun to morph into amusement)，她看了他一眼，意思是「幹嘛？我覺得好笑不行嗎！」好吧，Jim知道那主要是因為 _他_ 的處境──她和Spock雖然分手了，但似乎仍很要好──可是拜託！他的大副變成個死黏著他不放的小孩，他要怎麼工作？Jim睜大眼睛，嘶聲說：「 _拜託！？_ 」

Uhura翻了個白眼，接著──感謝老天──她稍微蹲下，溫柔地說：

「Spock？甜心──Dr McCoy需要替你做檢查，艦長需要回去工作。你和我一起待一會兒好不好，嗯？」

Jim滿懷希望地向下看，但他一看見那張瓦肯小臉蛋(天啊，他真的 _好小_ )上頑固的表情，他的心直往下沉──只看見一下下，因為Spock接著把臉埋進Jim的褲子布料裡，大聲的吸鼻子，悶悶不樂地以童音說：

「我不想要待什麼東西，我也不是甜點。我要和我的Jim待在一起。」

那啥「我的Jim」是他媽的怎麼回事啊？！

= = =

最後，Jim只好把一隻小手緊緊握在他上身，Spock才肯讓Bones做檢查。身體檢查沒幫上多少忙﹝「他是個健康的四歲大半瓦肯。快把他帶走，我好再試試說服這些外星"巫醫"告訴我們為什麼會這樣！」﹞Jim也還是躲不了保姆任務，有鑑於試圖掙開Spock的手只讓他們見識了小小孩哭起來聲音可以多尖銳，這代表Jim從Bones、Uhura和跑進來看看出什麼事的護士那兒收到了責難的眼神。這也代表當他看見自己的大副哭得小小肩膀顫抖不止，他覺得自己就是個敗類。

事情就是這樣，他心想，坐在艦長椅上，Spock在他腿上。他試著忽略艦橋成員看他的奇怪眼神，並壓下心裡的慌亂。 _想當然耳_ ，他不應該被一個只有他五分之一大小的人牽著鼻子走。

但他的確如此。沒辦法。他甚至不那麼喜歡小孩，他也知道Spock最多只是容忍他，但那張小臉蛋上的一對大眼睛只消信任地看他一眼，他就什麼都答應了──跟在他後面滿船跑，收拾他造成的混亂﹝Spock證明了不管是不是瓦肯人，小孩子吃晚餐弄得滿身都是是常態﹞。現在他要一邊帶孩子一邊指揮船了，因為Spock要看艦橋。

Sulu輕柔的聲音打斷了他的沉思：

「艦長？我想Spock指揮官需要休息了，sir。」

Jim迎上舵手被逗樂的眼神，連忙低頭看Spock──後者在他懷裡蜷起身子，正往他的黃色上衣上滴口水，眼睛閉著。Jim忽略了Chekov模糊的輕笑聲，小心翼翼地起身，努力別弄醒Spock。

「沒錯。Mr Sulu，指揮權交給你。我想有人該上床睡覺了。」

他呼嘯而出──以抱著一個熟睡孩子、並正和內心的歇斯底里抗爭的男人能做到最威風八面的姿態走出去。

= = =

Bones不理會他的求救﹝「要是他醒來發現你不在，又要開始尖叫──天啊，不行！再說，那個”巫醫”終於告訴我，他過幾個小時就會恢復正常。那似乎是某種”學習”儀式，天曉得我們到底要學什麼，除了那妖精當小孩時比平常更煩人」﹞，Jim只好回到自己房間，躺在床上，Spock溫暖、柔軟又好聞的身體在他身旁，緊抓著他。

說到好聞……Spock正開始做奇怪的動作，他正往Jim的脖子裡吸氣──就好像他在睡夢中嗅聞他──抓著Jim上衣的手也古怪地拉拉扯扯，像一隻討摸的小貓。

當Jim想像他家大副躺在他床上時，他想的真的不是這畫面。那個想法──變成小孩的Spock還躺在他懷裡──令Jim馬上從那孩子身下滾下床，跳進浴室，他望著自己嚇呆的眼神，打了個寒顫。

因為，是啊──當然他那樣想像過，當Spock還是他平時滿腔邏輯、伶牙俐齒、「Captain─Kirk─你─是─智障」的成人的樣子。他又不是瞎子，有眼睛的人都知道他的大副高挑修長迷人得要死。光想到那男人的屁股就激發了Jim在床上的無限美好時光，而Jim有一半嘲笑他的時間是為了看他激動起來，因為他沒辦法令他以”另一種方式”激動。

但當那個人就在你身邊時轉這些性感念頭， _而且才四歲_ ，就太超過了，Jim覺得有點作嘔。他向上天祈求，他從這次經驗裡該”學習”的不是發現自己是個超級大變態。

沉浸在自我厭惡中，他都忘了Spock還待在他房間裡，直到聽到一個聲響，似乎是有人從床上跌下來的聲音，他才回過神來衝過去。在他面前的是恢復正常大小的Spock﹝他的衣服也一起回到正常大小──為什麼Jim第一個注意到的是這個？！﹞，他不甚得體地在地上爬，慌亂地四處張望，搞不清楚自己怎麼在這。

Jim倒抽一口氣，Spock看向他，開口說：

「Jim？我怎麼……」

接著瓦肯人眼神一變，想起來了。他僵住很長一陣子一動也不動，接著跳起來，一時無法迎上Jim的雙眼。他開口說話時語氣十分正式。

「我為我的失常行為道歉，艦長。我現在得去──見Dr McCoy。」

要不是Spock的輕微猶豫及快得含糊不清的語速，Jim還看不出這人正心情沮喪。

但以大副飛快離開他房間的速度看來──都快要跑起來了──倒是提示了他。

太棒了。Spock又要更討厭他了。

= = =

Spock離開後他沉溺在自憐自艾小派對裡，配上一兩杯(好吧，也許三四杯)他慣用的大杯白蘭地──但失敗了──當警報聲響起，顯示他門口有人時，他花了一兩分鐘才甩掉恍惚感。

他一時還以為自己在作夢，他腳步踉蹌地去開門──卻被推回房裡，背抵在牆上，面前緊貼著一個呼吸粗重的瓦肯人。

「……Spock？」

Spock沒有馬上回答他──至少沒說話。他低頭靠近Jim的脖子，深深地吸了一口氣。又是那奇怪的嗅聞動作，只是這次這不知怎地令Jim雙膝打顫──之後Spock發出的低沉、滿足的哼聲更令他心臟瘋狂怦怦跳。

「Spock──你……」

「Dr McCoy告訴我，」Spock的聲音平穩安靜地打斷他，「那是個學習儀式，在Xenatoth星上，當一個人有必須得知的事情，就得經歷這儀式。某些以成人的目光無法清楚看見的事情。」

Spock的唇刷過Jim的下巴，Jim開口問，但聲音像被哽住了：「那你學到了什麼？」

「我當時不知道發生了什麼事，也不知道我身在何處，但我知道你。我知道你會保護我安全，且你……」Spock的聲音變得更低，Jim得仔細聽才聽得清，「你聞起來像是屬於我的。我的Jim。」

Spock向後退，好迎上Jim的眼睛，他的表情仍和平時一樣波瀾不驚，但他的雙眼──那雙總是流露出一個瓦肯人不該有的情緒的眼睛──正燃燒著火燄。他又兇猛地說了一次。

「 _我的_ Jim。」

「天啊。 _是的。_ 」

Spock只准他說這句話，他的嘴就開始對Jim的發動攻勢，盡他所能攻城略地──該死，他真行。老天啊！那像貓一般的磨蹭動作，成人的Spock做起來更令人愉悅萬分。尤其是在Jim的下盤上。

當他聽見自己正往Spock嘴裡發出呻吟聲時，他覺得有點窘，但他無法費心思在上面，因為另一個人顯然喜歡這聲音。接著Jim又有了新的難題，因為Spock在他面前跪了下來，強勢地對待Jim的老二，Jim簡直呼吸不過來。

Jim知道瓦肯人的體溫比人類高，但就連他滿是色情念頭的腦袋也沒把那和「口活兒」連在一起，他從來不知道那潮溼、溫熱的嘴和微微粗糙的舌頭是什麼感覺。Jim覺得幸好如此。因為他要是稍微知道那感覺有多 _我的天他媽的_ 驚人，那光是期待的心情就能讓他在被Spock含住的兩秒後就繳械投降。

而這的確是，耶穌啊神啊，這是 _什麼_ ？快感震撼了全身，他好好享受了四或五分鐘，接著Spock美妙地捲起了舌頭，並吞嚥了下。就。是。這。個。Jim到了。他射進Spock的嘴裡，一邊大喊出聲。

他感覺到Spock靠在他身上顫抖，雙手緊抓著Jim的臀部。當他們清潔時他才發現Spock甚至沒碰自己就到了──光替Jim吸就到了。Jim不禁又要硬起來。

這整件事令他有點暈乎乎的，他被導向床，倒在大副溫暖的懷裡。大腦還沒恢復正常，他試圖開口，含糊地說。

「所以，你還有什麼要學的嗎？」

房裡太暗了他看不見，但他從Spock聲音中的暖意知道他被逗樂了。

「我相信我已具備這個項目所需的知識。」

「不錯。很好。」

睡意迅速湧上，他努力在睡著前向Spock確認一件事。

「不過，不可以在艦橋上聞我。」

Spock的頭靠在他肩上，他感覺到Spock的唇正勾成一個罕見的微笑。沉入夢鄉之際，他模糊地聽見一聲安靜的回答。

「不。我會等到單獨在一起的時候……」

= the end=


End file.
